


Hogwarts After Hours

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: The librarian helps the professor solve a problem.





	

“This isn’t working,” growled a familiar and much cherished voice accompanied by the sound of a book smacking the counter.

 

Hermione Granger, the new Hogwarts Librarian, shot Lucius Malfoy, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, a withering glare.

 

“Sixth Years are still here,” she hissed.

 

“I think about her more,” he whispered, scowling and pushing the journal at Hermione.

 

The witch caught it before it slipped off the counter. She’d gifted Lucius with it in the hopes that he would find some semblance of peace. A month ago, he’d come to the library in search of a way to rid himself of emotions. Ridiculous notion. Hermione finally extracted from him that he was obsessing over a witch. She suggested he write his troubles away. Her lips curled into a smile as she recalled Lucius demanding she explain what sort of magic occurred when scribbling down the thoughts in his head. Hermione had replied with a smirk that it was psychology.

 

“Does she know how you feel..?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“I want to be rid of this, not discuss it,” he snapped, stalking around the counter to claim her chair.

 

Hermione moved closer to him, no longer intimidated by the wizard that had once been her enemy. She felt understanding and trust with him after their first conversation as new Hogwarts staff. Oddly enough, they had bonded discussing Draco’s school antics.

 

“Lucius Malfoy, you're in love,” Hermione exclaimed softly. She was equal parts amused and saddened to realize the truth.

 

The wizard’s expression became one of horror; “Is that what this is..? It's awful...”

 

Hermione grinned and turned to sorting the books on the counter. “It’s wonderful. I'm completely jealous… Enjoy it, relish it, have fun with it... Take risks with it, Lucius... She's a lucky witch...”

 

“What do you know of it..?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Hermione shot him a glance; “Don't look so spooked - no one said anything to me. I might help you if you tell me who it is...”

 

“You want to help me..?”

 

“We've become friends, haven't we?” Hermione chuckled.

 

“I suppose we have... Do you think a witch would be interested in me?”

 

“Merlin, yes,” Hermione replied with more emphasis than she meant to reveal and felt her cheeks color.

 

“Really..?” He asked, sounding sultry.

 

Hermione abandoned her books and shot a glance towards the stacks hiding the table of Sixth Years. “Don't toy with me, Lucius. You're a catch. Any witch would be lucky to have you - I've already said that.”

 

Lucius’ hooded gaze fell to Hermione’s feet. “My marriage to Narcissa was arranged.  I haven’t the first clue how to approach a witch I find intriguing.”

 

“Surely you're joking.”

 

“It pains me to admit a fault,” Lucius sighed.

 

“That, I believe,” Hermione laughed, enjoying any smidgeon of humor from the often deadpan man. She pushed aside the stab of hurt she experienced at the thought of helping Lucius obtain the witch that he had feelings for. “Alright. What do you want help with?”

 

“How do I find out if she's interested..?” he asked.

 

Their conversation ceased as the students walked out in a gaggle.

 

“I assume you mean other than asking her..?”

 

Lucius gave a single nod.

 

“Does she speak to you?”

 

“Of course,” he replied darkly.

 

“Just checking,” Hermione soothed. “Is she friendly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

With a sigh, Hermione lifted herself up to perch the counter. “You ought to try asking her to dinner.”

 

“I suspect that she is interested in someone else...”

 

Hermione crossed her ankles, looking at the Restricted Section to avoid meeting Lucius’ gaze.

 

“Potentially problematic...” Hermione agreed. Her heart fell into her stomach. He must mean Pansy. Pansy was indulging in mild flirtation with a potions intern but it wasn’t serious.

 

“Between you and me, I don't think he's much competition,” she confided.  

 

“What on earth makes you say that?” he asked, looking bemused.

 

“If we're not saying the name that I think we're not saying, then you have nothing to worry about,” she replied slyly.

 

Lucius straightened in the chair, looking uncomfortable. “I don't think that we are referring to the same witch.”

 

“Oh..?” Hermione asked, finally meeting his gaze. As usual, when she did, her mind went fuzzy. _She had it bad…_

 

“Whom do you think I mean?” he asked, pale eyes curious.

 

“Pansy..?” Hermione offered, knowing she’d got it wrong by his deep frown.

 

“No,” Lucius replied distastefully. “She dated my son.”

 

“There were allusions to a younger witch...” Hermione offered.

 

Lucius peered closely at her; “I have been careless if you have guessed so much.”

 

“Who is she? I promise not to tell. Why the secrecy..? Oh, is it a student..?”

 

Lucius’ frowned deepened. “Not a student...” he enunciated. “And I will say this: she may not welcome my attention.”

 

Hermione fancied she saw a flash of regret in the wizard. Her heart hurt for him. “For more reason than a difference of age, I assume.”

 

“Your assumption is correct.”

 

“But you assume..? You are not certain..?”

 

Hermione’s insides gave a sigh as he met her gaze. “…No”

 

Knowing Lucius had feelings for another, Hermione allowed herself to take advantage of their tenuous friendship and moved closer to him. “She is lucky… If you like her, take a chance, Lucius… Good night…”

 

The older wizard accepted her dismissal without complaint. Lucius gave her a nod of thanks as she walked him out. She leaned against the thick wooden door, swallowing as silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

 

The next day, Hermione felt rumpled and was glad to have the help of the Head Girl, Vacilly Van der Vine. Vacilly levitated books back to their homes on the shelves while Hermione began sorting the stacks she’d abandoned after her chat with Lucius. She went still as she picked up his journal. He’d forgotten it. Her fingertips traced the embossed snake curling across the leather cover. She wondered if it would hurt more to know the witch that held his attention… Of course, he was the sort to spell a nasty curse into something as private as a journal…

 

“Ms. Granger..?”

 

“Yes?” Hermione asked, snapping out of her reverie.

 

“Which is that one?” Vacilly asked.

 

“It belongs to Lucius,” Hermione replied, gaze falling back to the journal she’d taken great pains to select for him.

 

“Professor Malfoy’s?”

 

“Yes, Professor Malfoy’s,” Hermione corrected. She tucked the journal into her arm. She would return it via owl.

 

“I know it’s not my place,” Vacilly began. “But I’ve seen him watch you at meal times…”

 

“Me? Surely not,” Hermione was quick to reply.

 

Vacilly snorted, “Trust me. Speculation has been rampant.”

 

Hermione carried Vacilly’s comment to the owelry. She gave the journal to one of the more stalwart school owls and wandered back to the Library, wondering if it was possible that Lucius could mean her. She got a shock when the owl whisked past her, its wing brushing her curls, into the Library.

 

Had Lucius returned for another chat..?

 

He sat in her chair, pensively holding his journal.

 

“Thank you,” he said simply.

 

Hermione’s ears did not detect students. She shrugged and grinned; “I wouldn’t have dared try opening it.”

 

“Wise,” he replied.

 

A frown suddenly fell on Hermione. She was not one to play games and she wanted the truth of things. Assumptions brought only trouble.

 

“Lucius,” she began, losing a little nerve, but certainly not all of it, as he quirked a brow in expectation. “It isn’t me, is it..?”

 

The wizard stood and moved around the counter. “Isn’t you what?”

 

Vexed, Hermione frowned harder; “It isn’t me you’re… You’re interested in.”

 

Somehow, suddenly, Lucius was standing with her. His pale eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

 

“What if I am..?”

 

Hermione’s breath caught and her limbs went numb. “Don’t toy with me,” she whispered.

 

Lucius took her hand and lifted it to his lips; “Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/12/2012


End file.
